Lagrimas y Recuerdos
by maylu-liya
Summary: Breves historias de los recuerdos de una lagrima del punto de vista de Astrid, como sucedió la primera y como sucederán las demás, todos ocasionadas por una sola persona. Con mi pareja favorita AstridxHipo.
1. Primera Lagrima

Como la vikinga más fuerte de todo Berk podía llorar, era algo imposible de creer, pero es verdad fueron por varios motivos que he llorado, pero cada una de ellas lo ha provocado una persona. La primera vez que llore fue por impotencia y miedo de perderlo, al verlo inconsciente junto a Chimuelo, quien lo había protegido de esa explosión, no sabía como describir mi dolor al pensar que no despertaría, su padre lo sujetaba después de la pelea con la muerte roja, es difícil de creer como una persona tan débil pudo realizar algo que nadie había hecho, o eso era lo que todos pensaban, para mí, Hipo siempre fue sorprende, creando cada invento o tratando de encajar con nosotros, sé que antes yo lo evitaba, me alejaba de él pero no podía hablarle, porque mis padres decían que si me juntaba con él no sería la mejor vikinga, ellos siempre creyeron que Hipo era una vergüenza para el pueblo, nunca se lo dije, por temor de que Hipo se alejara de mí, aunque creo que eso no importa. Cuando mis padres se dieron cuenta del error que había cometido al haberlo juzgado de una mala manera, nos les importo que saliera con él, aunque tuve que esperar unos días para que él despertara.

Flash Back

Caminaba con mi amiga Brutilda o Tilda como le decimos, mi mente se encontraba en el pelirrojo que estaba ya hace unos días dormido, me desesperaba al no saber nada de él. El jefe me dijo que no podía verlo, que Gothi había prohibido las visitas.

-Hey despierta Astrid- comento mi amiga, la mire con desagrado por sacarme de mis pensamientos- he dejado al tarado de mi hermano, para ver como estas y me ignoras

-Lo siento Tilda, pero no puedo evitarlo

-Quien hubiera pensaba que Astrid- dijo señalándome- estaría preocupada y por Hipo uno de los peores vi…- No la deje terminar ya que le puse mi hacha frente a ella- digo guapo- mi mirada de preocupada paso a uno enojada- digo yo… no sé qué quieres oír

-Nada- dije bajando mi hacha- no digas nada- Tilda me miro y puso su mano en mi hombro

-Es terco, pronto despertara- eso fue lo más inteligente que escuche de ella- supongo que por eso ambos son la pareja perfecta- al escuchar eso mis mejillas me ardieron- ¡No puedo creer! Astrid esta sonrojada- di media vuelta para huir de ahí, comencé a caminar a la casa de Hipo, cada día iba y me sentaba cerca de ella para tener alguna noticia.

-Pero vaya que tenemos por aquí- "genial" dije dentro de mí, de todas las personas que pasaban por aquí tenía que encontrarme con Patán- Dime Astrid, ¿has venido a verme?- hice una cara de asco y preferí seguir mi camino, pero él me siguió- no debes ponerte tímida- no lo soporte y lo golpee en el estómago, vaya que bien se sentía- espero verte pronto- dijo sin aire, solo sonreí y seguí caminando, aunque antes de llegar a mi destino me fue al bosque, quería desahogar mis emociones, como siempre lo hacía.

Cuando estaba a unos metros de llegar vi al chico que había cambiado mi mundo y que gracias a él mi mente estaba cada vez alejada, pero no pude evitar sonreír. Hipo se encontraba bajando las escaleras junto a su padre, admirando cada parte de Berk de como los dragones volaban libremente, comencé a correr para llegar hacia él, pero no fui la única ya que un grupo de vikingos me había ganado, cuando llegue hacia haya no pude evitarlo y le di un buen golpe en el hombro.

-Esto es por asustarme- le dije con enojo o trate de hacerlo

-Que... que, siempre va ser así? Porque…- no lo deje terminar ya que lo tome de la camisa y lo bese, no me importaba que medio pueblo o que todos nos vieran o incluso mis padres, quería demostrarle cuando alegre estaba de verlo, cuando termine de besarlo me aleje de él- podría acostumbrarme- no pude evitar sonreír al verlo, Bocon se acercó y le entrego la nueva cola para Chimuelo. Sabía que todo cambiaria de ahora en adelante, y que mis lágrimas seguirían apareciendo por cada preocupación que me daría Hipo, pero no me importaba, con tal que cada una de ellas me dé un recuerdo que perdure para siempre.

Fin del Flash

Es la primera vez que subo una historia de esta pareja, la verdad hoy me anime hacerlo así que es pequeño, espero que no sean tan malos conmigo quiero hacer más partes de esta historia ya con mi imaginación, ya que como vieron tome la escena del final de la película, pero no pude evitarlo, es la parte que más me gusta mmm pensándolo bien una de las que más me gustan, no sé qué más decir porque hace mucho que no subía o escribía por aquí. Gracias por leer ;)

La segunda vez fue cuando lo vi salir de


	2. Segunda Lagrima

La segunda lágrima que derrame por ese chico castaño y la única persona que logro entrar en mi corazón en forma de hielo fue por ira y miedo, aunque quizás la mayor parte fue por ira porque el Estoico había aceptado la invitación de un concurso para la mano de una princesa, Merlina, Melina, no recuerdo su nombre, no es de gran importancia, bien si recuerdo su nombre Mérida

, hija del Rey Fergus y de la Reina Elinor, tan solo de decir su nombre me lleno de coraje, quizás fue una de las dignas contrincantes que tuve, pero eso no quita que por ella podía perder a mi Hipo aunque en ese tiempo teníamos 16 años y él aun no me había pedido para ser novios formalmente solo había cortos besos por mi parte, pero no sabía que sentía Hipo por mí.

Flash Back

Miraba como el barco se alejaba quizás había sido la última vez que lo haya visto, me abrace a mí misma aun sin quitar mi vista del mar, me encontraba por una de las colinas de la isla. Si tan solo le habría dicho lo que sentía, pero ya era tarde el barco ya había dado marchada llevándose al único chico que logro poner mi mundo de cabeza, sujete con fuerza mi hacha dispuesta a irme al bosque para poder derrumbar algunos árboles, ya había llorado demasiado la noche anterior cuando se enteró y tenía los ojos demasiados rojos, pero su pelo lo tapaba haciendo que no se notara.

-Así que el conquistador de dragones ya tiene quien lo pueda conquistar- voltio para mirar a su amiga, porque no podía ser Brutilda en estos momentos, busque con mi mirada a su gemelo, que no lo miraba por ningún lado, lo cual es algo inusual- Brutacio están con Patán haciéndole una broma a Patapez yo ya cumplí mi parte así que me escape para verte- preferí no decir nada- porque no solo vas y lo raptas, estoy segura que el jefe no dirá nada

-Él es el hijo del jefe no podría, él tiene deberes que debe cumplir como futuro jefe, además- suspire para continuar- él y yo solo somos amigos- continúe con tristeza, dolía la palabra amigos

-¿amigos? Eso nadie lo cree, si Hipo está en ese barco es porque no ha tenido el valor de decirte lo que siente o ese era el propósito de Estoico- la mire sin comprender sus palabras- Patapez me lo conto

-Brutilda puedes ser más clara porque estoy empezando a enojarme- dije mientras tomaba mi hacha

-El jefe le dijo a Hipo que no era necesario que vayan a ese lugar ya que él ya tenía alguien en su corazón- la mire con interés- pero él le dijo que aún no te había dicho nada que tenía miedo de ser rechazado porque no ser un vikingo de tu nivel.

-¿Hipo está enamorado de mí?- dije incrédula al escuchar lo que Brutilda me dijo

-No puedo creer que no te hayas dado cuenta, eso todo el pueblo lo sabía, lo que nos sorprendió fue que haya aceptado la invitación

-¿Quién no podría aceptar casarse con Mérida, es todo un bombón?- puse mi mirada furiosa sobre Patán que acaba de llegar junto a Brutacio y Patapez quien parecía molesto

-Claro un bombón- comento con una sonrisa Brutacio- espera ¿Quién es un bombón? ¿Yo? Estamos hablando de mi ¿verdad?- pero antes de que le diera un golpe, Brutilda se me había adelantado y ya tenía en el piso a su hermano con su pie sobre su rostro.

-Yo no tendría duda en casarme con ella- no me pude contener y le di un fuerte golpe en el estómago era lo mínimo que podía hacerle, el cayó al suelo con sus manos en su estómago- descuida Astrid mi corazón siempre será tuyo-estaba por golpearlo nuevamente pero Patapez se acercó llamando mi atención.

-Astrid aun no es tarde puedes alcanzar el barco- ese comentario no me lo esperaba del chico rubio

-¿Acaso Astrid la vikinga más ruda se dejara quitar rápidamente a su chico? Porque si es así yo lo habría intentado hace tiempo- dijo Brutilda con una sonrisa, la cual desapareció rápido, al mostrarle mi hacha- claro que eso sería solo si- mi hacha se posiciono frente a su rostro- porque en vez de mostrarme tu hacha, buscar a Hipo y le dices lo sientes, o sino preséntale tu hacha a la princesa Mérida.- Aleje mi hacha del rostro de Brutilda pensando que era mejor su idea, voltee la mirada en busca de Tormenta pero no la encontré ¿Dónde se pudo haber metido? Quizás estaba con Chimuelo ya que él se había quedado porque aún las demás islas no se habían acostumbrado a tener dragones y lo podrían tomar como una amenaza últimamente ambos dragones paraban mucho tiempo juntos, pero apartando mis ideas tenía una misión por cumplir.

Camine hacia el puerto, decidida a lo que haría, pero antes de llegar me detuve ante la mirada de los ojos verdes que tanto me gustaban y ese cabello castaño que ahora se encontraba despeinado, pero le hacía ver de una manera sexy, frente a mi estaba Hiccup Horrendous _Haddock_ lll con una gran sonrisa, no lejos de él se encontraba T ormenta que se fue volando al verme. Me acerque hacia él con duda, ya que mi imaginación podía jugarme de una manera muy cruel. Estire mi brazo para que mi palma pudiera chocar con el pecho del chico cuando me di cuenta de que no era transparente que si era real no sabía qué hacer si llorar o lanzarme hacia él y abrazarlo.

-Yo- comenzó a decir el chico castaño, me tomo por los hombros para mirarlo- ¿estuviste llorando?- voltee mi mirada para no responder a su pregunta, no podía creer que Hipo se haya dado cuenta-yo tengo algo que decirte- voltee para verlo, ya que sabía que no insistiría sobre el otro tema y solo se enfocaría en lo que me diría- volví porque tenía algo que decirte, sé que no soy un vikingo de tu nivel, que no soy fuerte, que me falta mucho para poder obtener el permiso de tus padres, pero- me tomo de las manos y me miro con una profundidad que hacía que mi cuerpo temblara- luchare cada día para que ellos me acepten y que tú te sientas orgullosa de estar conmigo, así que quiero preguntarte si tú me darías una oportunidad para ser novios ¿quieres ser mi novia Astrid?- y fue ahí donde mi mente se apagó- Astrid, dime por favor tu respuesta, necesito saber si tu sientes lo mismo por mí, yo te quiero y haría lo que sea por ti.- Oprimí con fuerzas su mano para poder llamar su atención

-Siempre estuve orgullosa de ti, eres un vikingo como ninguno, no dudaría en mi respuesta porque siempre soñé poder estar contigo, pero siendo más que amigos, claro que quiero ser tu novia- fue ahí donde solté sus manos y lo abrace- no sabes cuánto tiempo estuve esperando esa pregunta- comente en susurro solo para que él lo escuche.

-Y yo esperando esa respuesta- cuando me lo dijo sabía que tenía una sonrisa en su rostro lo cual me contagio, me aleje un poco de Hipo para mirarlo

-¿Qué paso con la invitación?- quise saber, el me miro con duda en decirme y comenzó a poner su mano atrás de la cabeza- Hipo- le llame, él suspiro y me miro

-Mi padre nunca envió la aceptación de esa invitación, al parecer solo fingió que si lo hizo para poder darme valor a decirte lo que siento o eso es lo que me dijo- no sé si enojarme o sonreír ante lo que me dijo- ¿Por qué estuviste llorando?- sentía que me sonrojaba, como decirle que había llorado por temor a perderlo, que no quería que se casara con otra.

-yo- suspire para pensar bien lo que diría- no quería que te casaras con otra, no quería verte con otra persona

-y no lo hare, la única persona que está aquí- dijo tomando mi mano y poniéndolo por donde se encontraba el corazón- eres tú, Astrid, y siempre será así- sonreí ante lo que dijo, lo abrace pero no duro mucho me aparte de Hipo y le di un golpe cerca del hombro, el me miro extrañado

-Eso fue por haberte subido a ese barco e ir en busca de esa princesa-estaba por tomarlo de la camisa y besarlo, pero sentí sus manos sobre mi cintura que me acercaron a él, para que luego sentir sus labios sobre los míos, fue el primera beso que Hipo me había dado, al terminar ambos estábamos con una gran sonrisa- me alegra saber que no veras a esa princesa.

-Sobre eso iremos con mi padre arreglar los tratados que tenemos con ellos en unos meses- sentía que toda mi alegría desaparecía y en vez de ello aparecía el enojo, lo cual Hipo lo noto- claro que tú me puedes acompañar- ante lo que dijo sonreí, sabía que tenía que cuidar a mi chico.

Fin del Flash

Y fue lo mejor haber ido ya que al ver a Mérida me di cuenta que se había quedado viendo a mi novio de una manera especial, no podía permitir que nadie me aleje de Hipo, aunque me habría gustado decir que le presente a mi hacha no pude, porque no lo había llevado conmigo, pero no me quede atrás y realizamos un duelo de arquería, donde ninguna gano ni perdió, luego de ese duelo ella me sonrió y me tendió la mano la cual acepte, pensé que podíamos ser amigas, pero ese pensamiento se fue cuando ella le dio un beso cerca de los labios a Hipo, después de eso Mérida se encuentra en mi mira.

**Sé que tarde mucho, pero se me fueron mis ideas, lo siento mucho, volvió hace poco ya que la verdad vi que hay historias de Hipo y Mérida o Elsa, lo cual hizo que me diera curiosidad del porque los juntaban así que vi Valiente, si lo sé esa película es de hace mucho, pero no lo había visto, no me llamaba la atención sin embargo prefiero a Hipo con Astrid, sin embargo respeto los gustos de las personas así que espero que no me tomen a mal, muchas gracias por tomarse su tiempo y leer esta historia que lo más probable es que le haya faltado algo o me haya salido del personaje sin embargo gracias **


End file.
